With the rapid development and extending popularity of smart terminal devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, people are no longer limited to using only one terminal device for network operations. Nowadays, users increasingly tend to use different terminal devices for different purposes and even use a combination of multiple devices for one or more network operations.
Although the use of multiple terminals for network operations bring people great convenience, sometimes it becomes cumbersome when the user is trying to use the same content in multiple devices. Oftentimes, the user needs to enter the same contents in each terminal device one at a time, leading to burdensome and complicated input operations, increasing input frequency of the same contents and reducing input efficiency. For example, a user reads an article with a tablet computer and finds one topic particularly interesting; however, at this moment the user has to get going with only a mobile phone, leaving his/her table computer behind; if the user wants to learn more about the topic, now he/she may need to search the article in the mobile phone by inputting the topic of the article, wherein it is inconvenient and error-prone to enter topic content in the mobile phone, making the entire operation repetitive and less efficient.
Accordingly, it is necessary and desirable to provide a new technology, so as to resolve the technical problem and improve the above-mentioned approach.